wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blackice (Darkmoon)
Darkmoon's character. Please don't steal him! Appearance Despite being a hybrid, Blackice looks almost entirely like an IceWing. His body is shaped like a normal IceWing's, and he has white scales. His icicle ruff and spikes are a slightly darker shade of white, looking like silver. His underbelly is also pale silver. Beyond the average coloration of his scales and build of his body, he also holds himself like an IceWing, proud and regal. But his black wing membranes and green NightWing eyes give him away as a hybrid, and for that, his parents hated him. Personality Blackice was once a happy, loving, funny dragonet. But by the time he turned one year old, repeated hatred and criticism from his parents broke him down and filled him with anger. He grew up under the harsh guidance of his mom and stepdad, who treated him like a burden who they didn't love. Throughout his dragonethood, he developed anger issues and became emotionally cold. Currently, he is very angry and takes this out through insults and sarcasm on whoever he can. He hardly ever shows any emotion besides anger. His brother, Kova, is the only dragon he cares about, and he doesn't care about the feelings of any dragon besides his brother. He hates his family as much as they hate him, and he doesn't consider Bear to be any sort of father and he doesn't call Fir and Spruce siblings. He follows orders well, and doesn't usually question authority. Abilities Blackice has fairly normal IceWing abilities. He can breathe frostnreath, although it is slightly weaker than normal. He is also resistant to the cold, and to bright light. He has developed some good muscles through training, and he's pretty strong. He is a strong fighter, and is great at working with others to fight in battle. History His story begins before he was even hatched. When she was younger, probably only ten years old, his mother fell for a charming young hybrid while she was away on official business. She ended up getting pregnant, and she has her first son about two years later. Kova was on obvious hybrid, with black scales all over and starry wing membranes. Even though it hurt her ranking, Beluga kept sneaking out to meet Kunik. When things started going downhill for her at home and she was caught, she forcefully broke up with him. But unbeknownst to her, she was carrying his second egg. She decided to let it hatch instead of killing the baby inside, which was her original plan. But once he hatched, she regretted it. She raised him right from the start without having a shred of love for him. To her, she was just as bad as Kova, only giving her another mouth to feed. He grew up knowing that she hated him, and he hated himself for it. He grew angry and resentful, but still did his best to climb the rankings. He got even angrier when his mother fell in love again, this time with a full IceWing. He hates his stepfather, and he hated his half-siblings even more. To him, they were just further proof of how his mother could care, but chose to hate him instead. By then, he was five, and Kova, who was seven, had been forced to move out. He continued to climb the rankings, settling at the top of the Second Circle, but his self-loathing and hatred of others only grew. His only consolation was getting to see his brother every few weeks. He finally got to move out and live in the barracks with the other soldiers, which he was very happy for. He met an older soldier named Seal who was 28. They started hanging out, and Seal became a father figure for Blackice. Finally, he had more than one dragon he cared about. But all good things must end, and this bond between Seal and Blackice was cut off when Seal was killed by some SkyWings on the border. After that, Blackice withdrew and became even angrier. Currently, he's still grieving the death of the only father figure he ever had, but he has Kova to comfort him. Trivia - Blackice's name was inspired by his white scales and black wings - His FR ref is a Mirror dragon, and I imagine Blackice's scales as kind of reflective, like a mirror - Kova means strong, and Kunik means prince or gift of God Gallery Blackice4darkmoon.png|By Animal56. Thanks! Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)